


In This World, I Still Found You

by superfandomqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Shiro, Alternate Universe - No War, And Kolivan And Krolia, Author!Shiro, Ex-Commander Lance, Florist!Lance, Galra Lance, Keith Is His Editor, Keith is half-Galra, Lance Knows Keith, M/M, Pidge is Part-Olkarion, Shiro And Allura Are Siblings, Writer Knows Nothing About Army, its mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Shiro couldn’t help but picture Lance as the love interest whenever he wrote them.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Background/Minor Relationship, Shiro/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	In This World, I Still Found You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Shance Exchange! For the lovely Tsubasa! I hope you enjoy! (Idk how I managed this fluff.)

Shiro wasn’t really sure how he got here. Well, that’s a lie.

In all honesty, he had gone into flower shop Lance works at, Gloria Floria; to ask Lance on an actual genuine date. 

But then, somehow, it turned into an almost desperate plea for Lance to come with him to a party so he could be with someone he could tolerate. He had to go to thestiff, and uncomfortable party that his family was throwing in celebration of another year of peace. Normally, Shiro just awkwardly hung around his sister and pretended that most —if not all— of the guests weren't looking at him; questioning if he was actually who he said he was.

Shiro really wasn’t looking forward to introducing a regular guy, who lives on Earth, a backcountry planet, to his… family. Sure, he knew they cared, but damn. His family were great at scaring away his partners and were quiznacking protective.

That wasn’t even counting his good friend and editor, Keith Kogane. The half-Galra was intimidating to most people.

Shiro has been surprised at first to hear that Lance, a bubbly, extroverted, and genuinely funny Galra, was friends with Keith. The same Keith who scared the shit out of everyone at their gym, the one and the same Keith that Lance would lift up in a hug and twirl, talking excitedly all the while. And Keith didn’t even appear to really want to kill him.

So, yeah, Shiro was not over that. 

It was mind boggling every time he saw the two together. Shiro had never seen Keith be as relaxed around anyone, as he was with Lance.

Then there was Pidge, an Olkari that worked with Lance at the same flower shop. They tended to be snappish and prickly, but on good days would actually smile around Lance. Shiro once walked in on them talking to Lance about some project; one of the few times he had ever seen Pidge’s soft smile.

It was no wonder that he fell for the gentle giant, Lance.

Especially after seeing the Galra interact with children. Shiro had just about melted at the adorable sight. Thankfully, for his dignity, he didn’t actually shapeshift into a puddle of goo. But there had been a few times where he was sure he wanted too..

Shiro was more than certain his massive crush was starting to affect his writing; everytime he started picturing the love interests for his characters, Lance had come into mind. Often as daydreams, of them together. Keith would never let him live it down if he knew.

Which brings him back to his original dilemma.

He was going to a high class party, with his crush, on their hopefully first date.

Who in their right mind invites their crush to something like  _ that _ ? Something that bored him to tears, and frustrated him to no end because of the posturing and fake smiles..

Shiro was certain he needed his head checked for ever suggesting this horrible idea. He would rather deal with the prying questions into his love life, than make it a disastrous first date. If it goes as badly as he suspects, he may need to move to a different city, maybe even a different state. Would changing his name be too much by Earth standards?

Allura probably wouldn’t agree, but she wasn’t a great example.

She had set up an elaborate prank during a party just to get back at Lotor for his previous prank.

That about summed up the essence of his childhood; Allura, his incredible sister, and Lotor, their best friend. All three of them were known for their terrible pranks and being general little shits. Shiro had long forgotten just how many times the three of them had gotten scolded by their parents.

Shiro was aware that asking his best friends for advice was a bad idea; excluding Keith, but he was not about to ask him for advice on this subject. Yet he was still doing it.

“You what now?” Lotor asked slowly, a slight smirk spreading over his face.

Shiro glared at Lotor on his tablet. “I asked Lance to be my date to the annual bash.”

“Oh. My. Ancients!” Allura cackled.

Shiro muttered under his breath about ‘assholes’.

“But you love us anyway,” Allura teased.

“Good luck with keeping Lance after this.” Lotor’s smile was smug.

“Oh quiznack off the both of you.”

They laughed.

Shiro knew that they were right, but he wasn’t known for backing down, especially when it meant agreeing with them. 

At least the twits had helped him pick out an outfit for the event. One that would spice up the evening, a little more than his usual Altean formal wear.

Straightening his collar in the car rearview mirror, Shiro slipped out of the car. Quickly, he pressed the buzzer for Lance’s apartment.

Shiro cleared his throat. “Hey, this is Shiro.”

“I’ll be right down,” came Lance’s response.

Shiro couldn’t resist tugging at his collar nervously. This had been a terrible idea, he should’ve waited until after the bash to ask for a date.

Before he could spiral further in his thoughts, the apartment building door swung open and nearly crashed into his face. Blinking at the sudden appearance, Shiro gulped thickly as he caught sight of Lance.

_ Oh quiznack. _

The Galra was dressed in a fitted white Galran style formal wear. There was a touch of Terran in the style of the jacket, but the rest was Galran.

_ I am doomed _ , Shiro thought, trying to get his words to stick together in a coherent way.

“What do you think?” Lance asked, a touch of shyness in his voice.

Shiro breathed out slowly. “You look…” He gulped again. “Absolutely stunning.”

There was a faint change in color on Lance’s cheeks as he smiled brightly. “You look handsome as well.”

Shiro returned the smile, heat rising in his cheeks. He had a more stripped down version of his Altean formal wear, taking away the cape and high collar for a more relaxed, loose look. “Thank you.”

As Lance walked passed, Shiro’s brain short circuited. Lance was nearly to the car when he turned back to look at Shiro.

“Are you coming?” Amusement clear in his tone.

Shiro stuttered out, “Y-yes.”

Scurrying over, Shiro hurriedly opened the door for Lance. Lance beamed at him as he slid in and thanked him warmly.

They fell into easy conversation but Shiro’s nerves grew, the closer they got to the bash’s location.

Turning the corner to the hotel that the bash was being held in, they saw the drive was lined with limos. Flicking his lights, Shiro pulled from the parking lot and into the lane for the valet.

“What kind of party is this?” Lance asked, as if it had just now occurred to him to ask. Which was fair, considering they had come to a hotel that was often filled with celebrities.

“It’s the Annual Peace Bash,” Shiro admitted sheepishly.

Lance’s eyebrows jumped up as he slid down in the passenger. “Oh grozit, Krolia and Kolivan are never going to let me live down not being dressed properly.”

“Dressed properly?” Shiro inquired, glancing at his date.

Lance only wheezed as he pulled out his phone and typed quickly.

The valet took the car, leaving the two standing in front of the grand doors.

Shiro turned to Lance, smiling nervously. “Shall we?”

“Can we wait a bit?” Lance asked, his canine biting into his lip.

“Sure, I cannot claim to be eager to join the party.”

“It won’t be long,” Lance assured.

It wasn’t long. A rusty BMW pulled up -- the valets looked horrified -- and Keith clambered out.

“I thought you said you weren’t going this year,” Keith complained in place of a greeting. “Oh, hi Shiro.” Then he was talking to Lance again, steering him into the hotel.”

Shiro turned to the valets. “They will be back shortly and will handle--” he gestured to the busted up car. He hoped they’d be back soon.

They nodded hesitantly and continued on with the other cars.

There was a short clearing of a throat behind Shiro, he snapped around. Lance had changed into an entirely different outfit.

Where he had been wearing white before, he was now in a dark royal purple uniform with Brass on his left breast.

Shiro gaped at him. He had looked stunning in white, but the army uniform was just as striking on him.

“There you go, now I’m going,” Keith said passing Shiro. “Bye Shiro.”

“What?” Lance cajoled. “You’re not staying around for the party.”

Keith snorted. “I, unlike you, am still going to have a movie marathon with a bottle of Baileys.”

“ _ Fine _ ,” Lance said pulling a face at him. Keith just flipped him off and drove away. “Hey, Shiro.”

“I… wow. You look amazing,” Shiro breathed. “I didn’t know you were part of the army.”

Lance shrugged and linked their arms. “It was a long time ago. Now, let’s go. I understand now why you needed a lively companion to make such a dull night more exciting.”

As they came to the door, the doorman nodded at Shiro recognizing him. “It sounds like you’ve been here before.”

Lance nodded at the doorman as well. “That is because I have.”

Shiro stared at him as they continued walking. “How have I not met you before then?”

“I do not know. How have I never spoken to you either, it would’ve made the dullness so much more exciting.”

Shiro grinned as they turned into the hall. “It certainly would’ve.”

Passing through the doors into the ballroom, Shiro would have bet that they were the best dressed. Their only competition was Allura and Lotor.

“Well, you made it after all,” came a teasing remark.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Shiro murmured as they turned.

“What?” Lotor asked, smirking at the two of them.

“It’s a Terran phrase.” Shiro flapped his hand in favor of not continuing the explanation.

“Takashi!” Allura cried, her strong arms wrapping around him.

“Allura. How are you?”

“Better now that you are here,” she teased, pulling back.

A glimmer on her hand caught his eye. “You finally made it official then?”

Lotor’s and Allura’s cheeks darkened. “Yes. We have.”

“Oh! Lance, this is my sister, Princess Allura, and our best friend, her fiance, Prince Lotor,” Shiro introduced, but Lance was already bowing.

“Your Highnesses.”

“Commander Lance, it is good to see you,” Lotor greeted.  _ Commander? _ Shiro repeated, glancing at Lance.

Lance smiled. “Ex-commander, Your Highness. I am retired.”

“That is what makes it so surprising you came when you had no need to.”

“Well, Shiro asked me to be his plus one and I figured I may as well. Something to soothe the long hours of talking.”

Lotor chuckled. “At least he has good taste.”

“That is the surprising part, one time he--” Allura started, grinning at him.

“Lance, do you want to dance?” Shiro interrupted.

Lance hummed, nodding. “I suppose.” He winked at Allura. “You’ll have to tell me that story later.”

“Make that a promise.” Allura winked back.

Shiro tugged Lance onto the dance floor, the Altean waltz music playing a soft background.

“So, a prince huh?” Lance chuckled, sounding almost breathless as Shiro’s hand carefully held his hip.

“A commander, eh?”

“Looks like there is something else we didn’t know about each other.”

They fell into step with the music. “How do you know the Altean waltz?”

Lance chuckled, following Shiro’s direction to spin. “I have been coming to this bash many years; it was required while I was in the army. I was the second in-command after Commander Kolivan and Commander Krolia for many years.”

“Ah,” Shiro hummed. “I never would have guessed. How does a Galra Commander end up working at a Terran flower shop?”

“How does an Altean prince become an author on Terra?”

“Touche.” Shiro grinned. “How did you know I was an author?”

“I have read your books, plus Keith has been editing your books for a while.”

Shiro blinked at him. “You’ve read my books?!”

“Yes, I have. They are quite wonderful.”

Shiro’s cheeks burned. “Thank you.”

At some point, they had stopped dancing.

Lance’s big blue irises blinked down at him for a moment before all he could see was blue. Their foreheads pressed together, Shiro knew from growing up with Lotor, it was a Galra kiss. Shiro used his nose to nudge Lance’s.

There was a soft breath dusting over his lips.

Lips brushed over his, Shiro shivered pleasantly and pressed back.

Then the lips were gone; as was Lance’s forehead.

Shiro stared up at Lance, the Galra was looking at the ground rather flustered like.

“Was that… too forward?” he asked shyly.

“No!” Shiro blurted out, shaking his head. “No, it wasn’t too forward.”

Lance’s lips curled softly. “Could I… kiss you again?”

“Human or Galra?” Shiro asked.

“Which would you prefer?”

Shiro tugged Lance’s head back down, pressing their foreheads together again. Carefully tilting his head to press a quick kiss to Lance’s lips.

“Woooo! Get him!” Allura called out.

Reminding him that they were in the middle of the party.

“Want to continue this later?” Shiro asked, his lips curving into a grin.

“Most definitely,” Lance purred, rubbing their forehead once again.

Shiro chuckled softly.


End file.
